Because I Love You
by FreyaCat
Summary: Sometimes the most powerful love isn't between man and wife. Rated for language/violence.


**Okay, to all of my readers who have siblings, you might appreciate this one! Let me take an opportunity to thank everyone who has been messaging me and leaving reviews. Don't think I'd keep writing without you guys!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of the characters therein.**

_**Because I Love You**_

"I'm telling you you're wrong about her, Bra! She loves me and we're getting married! Just give her a chance," Trunks shouted at his sister. He was tiring of the argument, which they'd been having ever since he'd announced his engagement three days prior.

"I have been giving her chances, Trunks! I've given her _eight months_ worth of fucking chances, and you know what? Something is off! Why can't you see that? Even Goten says she's not right, and he's got less people judging skills than _Gramma_!" Bra was pacing back and forth across the family's living room. She was horribly flustered. Had she had a tail, it would have been puffed up like an angry cat's. She absolutely despised arguing with Trunks. He was the closest person to her heart in the entire world. She thought she had been closest to him as well. Until Kahna came in...

"You know what your problem is? You're jealous! Ever since I told you guys about the engagement, you've been stomping around here like a burned ex-girlfriend or something!"

Bra stopped and stared at him, the hurt apparent on her beautiful face. He instantly regretted his words. His face softened, and he opened his mouth to soothe her, then thought better of it. Why was he apologizing to _her_? She was the one being ridiculous! His arms crossed over his chest, and he turned away to face the wall. He almost flipped right back around when he heard her heavy sigh, but held steady. If he wasn't firm with her, she'd never drop it.

"Whatever, Trunks. Just keep her out of my way until I can get past this."

"No can do, Sis, she's bringing a few of her friends over for lunch today."

"Aw, come on! You're bringing her here?"

"Yes, Bra! I'm bringing her here! Mom wants to help her and the bridesmaids discuss the wedding plans. And what's it to you? I live here too, ya know, I'm allowed to bring guests over when I please."

"Yea, but if you invite vampires into your home, they'll suck the life out of everything in sight!"

"Bra!" He whipped back around. She shot him a scowl that would do their father proud.

"You know what? I'm done, Trunks. If you wanna marry that deceitful harpy, then I won't stop you. But when you find your bank account shrinking along with her willingness to put out, don't come cryin' to me!" She stormed past him, only to have him reach out and wrap an angry fist around her upper arm. He squeezed her so that she'd know he was serious, but not hard enough to hurt her. He would never hurt her...

"Please, Sis," he said, using the nickname she so adored, "stop this. I know you don't like her. You've made that _painfully_ obvious. All I'm asking is that you keep the peace. For me?"

He looked down at her face, still drawn in a tight frown, and rubbed his thumb over her skin. She relaxed slightly, but made to pull away from him. He tightened his grip, unwilling to let her go until she told him what he wanted to hear. Then she sighed again, knowing she couldn't deny her brother his happiness, even if it came in a crappy package.

"Whatever. I'll behave if she does. Now let me go, I wanna go work off some steam." Her tone was that of a petulant child, and he grinned, pulling her into a bear hug. He pressed a kiss to the top of her head, and laughed when she pinched him. They pulled apart, the tension between them dimming slightly.

"Want some company? I wouldn't mind a little training right now."

"Much as I'd love to shred your ass, brother, I think I'd rather ask dad." She turned to leave again, but stopped and faced him instead. "Trunks...you know I'm only acting like this because I love you, right?"

His mouth opened, almost as if in shock, before his face melted into a soft smile. He reached his hand out and cupped her cheek.

"Ditto, kiddo."

.

.

.

Bra swung her foot out in a wide arch, trying desperately to catch her father in the jaw. He disappeared just before she connected and popped up behind her, grabbing her around the shoulders. She growled and spun on him, flinging herself away from his chest and went into a secession of back flips, easily avoiding the small blasts of ki that Vegeta was launching at her.

She took to the air and gathered her own energy, attempting to replicate the attacks that he was sending her way. She reared back, letting loose a shriek as her hair bled gold and her aura flared. Vegeta was still firing at her, but something about it smacked of a distraction to Bra, so she decided to cut him off at the pass and charged.

She knew she'd made a mistake when she saw his face split in a maniacal smirk, his own jet hair lightening to match hers. She put on her air brakes, and tried to shoot off in another direction. She squeaked as a ki blast hit her squarely in her left butt cheek. She dropped to the ground, rubbing her offended bun to the tune of Vegeta laughing. She shot him a dark look.

"What's the matter, child? You've been off your game for days now. I've had more of a challenge opening a jar of pickles."

"That's just because you have girl hands," she snipped. He raised his brow, sending the signal fathers have used throughout the ages. Talk or else.

She looked at the ground picking at the hem of her training shorts, and scuffed her sneakered feet on the ground. She remained silent until a pair of white boots came into her vision.

"Have I taught you nothing, Bra? You will not succeed in battle if your mind is weighed down with anything but the fight."

She looked at the ceiling, fidgeting like she had ants in her pants. Well, at least her butt stung like she did. Vegeta began tapping his boot and she deflated, knowing she wouldn't get away without spilling her guts. One of the many lovely things about having a Saiyan for a parent...

"I dunno, dad. I guess I'm just a little stressed over Trunks getting married to a _total shrew_. I can't put my finger on it, but something about her just raises my hackles. I've been trying to tell him, but he just brushes me off like I'm being stupid or something." She bit her lip and pressed one arm across her chest. Her father's silence wasn't reassuring. Then, he grunted and placed a heavy hand on her shoulder.

"Bra, listen to me very carefully. Leave your brother alone." His tone was grave, and she peered up at him from beneath thick blue lashes.

"But, daddy-"

"No. Leave them be, child. You and your brother are part Saiyan, so for your part, the strong possessiveness that you feel for him is natural for a female of our race. Family units were extremely tight on Vegetasai. It was normal for a sibling to become jealous of a potential mate. However, once the mate was inducted into the family, the negative feelings usually disappeared, and were replaced by the same possessive and protective instincts that are held for the rest of the family. Once his woman is mated to him, you'll feel the urge to defend her, just as he will."

She held his gaze, enraptured by the description he was giving her. As much as Vegeta bragged about being Saiyan royalty, he rarely spoke of the people on the planet of his birth, and she was curious about this mysterious side of herself.

"Now, for his part, Trunks will be extremely protective over this woman. If he has chosen to mate her, it would not be wise for you to try and stand in his way. It wasn't uncommon for one family member to kill another over things like this. He is part human, so that alone has stayed his hand thus far. But if you push him, his Saiyan urges may take over. He'll attack you even if he doesn't want to. It is his instinct. If he does, and one of the males isn't there to help you, he may kill you, Bra."

Her eyes widened. Was he serious? Trunks would never hurt her!

"He...he won't do that to me, daddy. Trunks loves me! He just told me so an hour ago!"

"It doesn't matter, girl. If you mess with his mate, he'll take you down." He moved his hand under her chin and tilted her face up to look at him fully. "Don't put this family in that position. It would destroy your mother." His voice was deadly soft. The sweat drying on her skin became suddenly freezing. She shook him away, and tore off into the sky.

.

.

.

Bra landed in the Son's front yard and walked right up to the front door. She knocked lightly, not wanting to frighten Chi-Chi. While she waited, she looked at the woods surrounding their home and felt peace begin to flood her cold body. She suddenly blushed, wishing she'd thought to change into something more appropriate than a training bra and tight boy shorts before going off. Chi-Chi was gonna kill her.

"Bra?"

She gasped and spun around. There stood Goten, shirtless and dripping with sweat, a load of chopped firewood balanced under one arm. She cast an appreciative glance at his muscles as he walked up to her. Lately, the only things she could seem to look at on him were below his eyes, though they were quite mesmerizing too. Whoa, girl...

"Hey, you," she said coyly. "just thought I'd drop in to see your mom. Is she home?"

"No," he said blinking, "she and dad went out to visit my gram-paw today. They probably won't be back for another few hours. What's up? You okay?" He eyed her up and down quickly, taking in her lack of clothing. He cursed his body for its response. Man, was she ever pretty.

"Well see, that's why I wanted to talk to your mom. Girl problems, ya know?"

"How come you don't talk to your mom about it? Bulma's a pretty smart lady," he tilted his head to the side and looked at her quizzically. She felt her heart skip a beat.

"That's very true, but let's just say that she might be a little bit biased on the subject."

"Oh...well, you can always talk to me if you want. I might not be much help, but it might do you some good to get it off your chest."

At the mention of a chest, her eyes flicked over the hard planes of his torso, stopping to study his nipples. She wondered what would happen if she just walked up to him and sunk her teeth into that gleaming flesh.

"Um...Bra? Hello! Earth to Bra! Come in, Bra! Do you read?" He arched a glossy black brow. She was obviously checking him out, and he had to stamp down the urge to flex for her. He was almost disappointed when she snapped out of it and looked him in the eye guiltily.

"Sorry, Goten, I've been kind of a space cadet for the last few days. Ever since Trunks told us he was marrying Kahna, I've been on edge. There's something so wrong with that woman! Did you know that she hasn't even brought him home to meet her parents yet? She says that she comes from some hoity-toity rich family of doctors in East City, but get this! I did some research on her family name, and there's no record of anyone out there practicing medicine. Plus, there's no address that matches her name in East City _at all_."

She'd started pacing, and knew she probably looked like a mad woman. Goten just thought she was beautiful. Her hair was wild and her eyes were fire. He knew that if circumstances were different, he hold have pounced her already. He licked his lips.

"Oh, and check this out! She said she studied at WCU, and got her degree in psychology, but I looked there too, and what a surprise! Nothin'... I'm telling you, man, Trunks is getting in too deep with a bad chick. Ever since she came along, he's been running behind her with his tongue hanging out. He's buying her crazy amounts of stuff, and he's been ditching out on us more and more just to be with her. Problem is, every time he comes home after a night at her place, he looks..like...I dunno, _old_ or something! Like she's stressing him out. I don't get it, Goten. She's beautiful, but lacking in the brains department... Trunks doesn't normally go for that kind of girl. This whole thing just smells fishy."

She stopped in front of him, the bare flash of their stomachs a scant few inches apart. She looked up at him, her shimmering azure eyes rounding out, giving her the look of a lost puppy. Goten was shocked to feel a growl building in his chest. He had the strongest desire to bite her... He shook his head and pasted a lopsided grin on his face.

"That _is really_ weird. Have you talked to Trunks about what you found out?"

"I can't! Every time I broach the subject, he flips out. Its like she's got him brainwashed! Goten, could you please talk to him? You guys've been best friends since before I was born. He may just listen to you." She placed her tiny hands on his chest, the heat of her palms pebbling his nipples. He was putty in those hands, and he knew it. He dropped the wood, wrapping his big, rough hands around her waist and pulled her into him.

"Bra," he sighed, "are you really sure about this? Has anyone ever told you what happens when you mess with a Saiyan's woman? I might end up with my ass splattered all over the pavement. Are you certain you're not just overreacting?"

She nodded, the ends of her soft blue hair tickling his ribs.

"Okay, then, I guess I'm gonna have to trust you." He pulled away from her, and turned to go inside of his parents' house. She caught him by the arm, and tucked herself into his side. He found he was absolutely tickled by the gesture.

"Where are you going," she asked, looking up at him sweetly.

"I need to use mom's computer so we can get some hard copies of the stuff you found on Kahna. The one at my place has been on the fritz, and I have a feeling hearsay isn't going to work on him."

She squeezed his arm into to the pillowy softness of her breasts and he blushed. They weren't dating or anything, having always kept their distances out of respect for Trunks and Vegeta; but, something was simmering between them lately that he was afraid to examine.

"Great idea, Goten! Works out for me cause there's one more site I wanna check."

.

.

.

"And so, then the stupid broad at the store was all like "I'm sorry, ma'am, we don't carry a size two in the mint green." Can you believe that?"

Kahna flipped her cherry red hair over a slender shoulder and rolled her crystalline green eyes to the four other women in the room. Three of them looked completely sympathetic, but the other looked bored out of her mind. She narrowed her eyes on the beautiful raven haired young woman and resisted the urge to snort. She didn't understand why Trunks and his family insisted on letting this "Pan" character hang out at their place so much.

Normally, she wouldn't have minded, knowing for sure that this little bitch was subpar compared to her. However, it seemed like every time she was around, Trunks went all weird on her. The last thing she needed was for her next ticket to the good life to implode in her face on account of one tiny little scrap of a woman. She was already having enough trouble with Trunks's sister as it was.

She nearly snarled when she thought of that little blue haired shit. Seriously, what a freak! Who in the hell had blue hair, anyway? Oh well, not like his parents were any better. His mom was a total nerd and his dad frankly creeped her out with the way he looked at her sometimes. Like he would kill her off if she turned her back...

She snapped back to the present as said father walked into the room, obviously looking for someone specific. She tamped down on her aggravation as he stomped right past her, ignoring her presence, and instead went to Pan.

"Hey, Vegeta! What's up," Pan asked, her coal black eyes lighting up. He said nothing, merely reaching down to grab her hand and pull her off the couch. "Um, alrighty then, girls, it's been grand, but apparently I'm needed out here! Oomph!"

With that, Vegeta yanked her into the hall, leaving the bride to be and her three bridesmaids staring after them.

"Ouch! Hey, man, let go! You're gonna break my wrist! Vegeta!"

She dug her heels into the carpet, but he just continued dragging her behind him like no more than a child's play thing. They kept on like that, her struggling and him pulling, until they reached the kitchen, where he swung her around the door frame. She tumbled forward, recovering herself just before her knees struck the carpet. She looked up so she could tear him a new one, and was surprised to see so many people looking back at her.

"Hm. What is this, a family reunion? Uncle Goten, what are you doing here? Why does everybody look so freaked out? Is everyone okay?"

"Easy, Pan," Bulma said," everyone is fine. Sorta..."

"Well, what the hell does _that_ mean," Pan asked, her eyebrows slamming together.

"It means," Bra said angrily," that everyone is alive and healthy. For now." she crossed her arms, taking up an identical expression to her father. Goten grimaced.

"Okay, if someone doesn't talk, like right now, I'm gonna get pissed."

"We found out some interesting things about Trunks's betrothed," Bra muttered, spitting the last word out like a bad taste in her mouth. Pan instantly went on the alert. She'd known something was wrong with that woman. Goten stepped forward, and his niece didn't miss the way he moved closer to Bra as he spoke.

"See, Bra had this odd feeling around Kahna. Turns out she was right the whole time. We went online today and she was able to hack into the East City P.D website. Guess who's got three warrants out for her arrest?" Goten's mouth tightened. Pan's jaw dropped.

"No freakin' way? What for?"

"It would seem," Bulma said bitterly, " that our little blushing bride is wanted in three separate cities for bigamy and identity theft. She's been arrested once before on assault and battery charges too. Looks like she has a fun habit of charming rich, unsuspecting men into marriage, then takes off with their money a few months after the nuptials. Her real name isn't even Kahna! That's the identity of her last husband's sister. _Her_ name is Terra. It figures, ya know? The one time Trunks decides to get serious about dating, and he brings home a fucking convicted felon!" She threw her hands up and walked over to the wall of windows overlooking West City. Night would be falling soon.

Everyone lapsed into an uncomfortable silence for a few minutes before Pan cleared her throat.

"Okay, so what do we do now? Gah, this is gonna kill Trunks. He's completely gonzo over this chick!"

She was met only with a heavy silence.

She sat back hard on the arm of the couch and cradled her head in her hand. She wasn't looking forward to hurting him. She was in love with him. How could she ever be apart of something so detrimental to him, even if it was for his own good? Her fingers traced up to her neck, where four small puncture scars marred her creamy flesh. That was the spot where Trunks had bitten her four years earlier during a fight that had gotten a little too heated. Ever since then, her girly crush on him had flowered into an all-consuming love, and he had begun to act strangely around her as well. Touching her whenever he could, being more gentle with her than everyone else during training, scorching her with those eyes...

She'd kept her distance, afraid to ruin the friendship that they'd forged during their travels with her grandfather, but it was killing her to see him. Being with him everyday without touching or talking was eating a hole inside of her. Eventually, she'd stopped coming by at all, except to train with Bra and Vegeta; but, there had been something vitally important missing in her life without him.

Then, the day had come when Bulma had told her of his lovely new girlfriend, and how happy he seemed with her. She had put on a brave face and smiled for him, but she'd flown to her grandparent's house that night and spent the remainder of it crying in Chi-Chi's arms. Her grand mother had encouraged her to fight for the man she loved, but how could she if he was truly happy? She could never take that away from him, even if it meant saving her own heart.

She stayed there brooding, until a sarcastic grunt came from her left.

"Hmph, that's an easy answer," Vegeta growled, bringing her back to the current situation. "Bite him back."

She stared at him blank faced, and he rolled his eyes.

"God, do you kids know nothing of your heritage? Girl, have you any idea what those scars on your throat signify?"

She blinked.

"Um...hungry Saiyan fight gone bad?"

"NO! For the love of... It's a mating mark!"

One could have heard a pin drop.

"W-what," Pan asked weakly, "come on, Vegeta, quit joking around. This isn't funny! I'm not mated to Trunks!"

"Not yet, you aren't. You have to bite him back for the ritual to be complete."

"But why would he have bitten me," she screeched. "I'm just a friend to him!"

"Yes well, while I find the prospect of mixing my blood line with Kakarot's deplorable, it would seem that Trunk's soul has already made the decision."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, rewind and freeze," Bra shouted. "I thought you told me that Saiyans get like crazy possessive over their mates! Pan only stops by here once a week! How the hell has he lasted this long without going nuts? And besides, he's making a conscious decision to _marry_ someone else! How does that work exactly?"

Vegeta let out a put-upon sigh.

"The first and most important reason is that your brother is a dumbass. Secondly, human marriages are very different from Saiyan ones, i.e. that human marriage vows can be broken, and the relationship terminated. Saiyan mating rituals are forever. Once the male has made the decision to bite the female, his ki forms a tie between them that is extremely difficult to break, but is still able to be annulled if the female rejects him for some reason. However, if she bites him in return, then it's game over. The tie between them deepens and can never be broken, even by death. Pan hasn't returned his bite, therefore, it isn't complete. Normally, this would be rather dangerous for the female, but since he's half human, and therefore a _giant weenie-_"

"Hey," the other four shouted in unison.

"-he's been able to suppress those dominating instincts. It's likely that he doesn't understand what's making him feel that way around her, and so he's decided to avoid her entirely. The longer he goes without a mark in return, the weaker the link becomes."

The tension grew thick again as all eyes fell on Pan.

"So," Bra said slowly, " what's it gonna be? You gonna bite him back?"

"I can't just make this decision on the fly without him being present! This thing will bind us forever right? I can't just take away any options he might have in the future of finding true love!"

Vegeta snorted, but Bulma came and kneeled before her, taking Pan's face in her hands.

"Sweetie, don't you see? You _are_ his true love. His soul already chose you. He would never have bitten you otherwise. If you turn him down, then it won't matter who he finds in the future, because he'll never be truly happy. And neither will you. As it is, he's so lost without you that he's projecting his love on a heartless psycho!"

Bulma brushed away the tears that had begun to fall from Pan's onyx eyes. The other three took a small step away from them, not wanting to add to the chaos banging around in her brain. After a moment, she took a shaky breath and stood, a light of determination glittering on her face.

"Alright, I'll do it. Let's go get my mate."

"Excellent," Vegeta smirked. "Now, everyone gather 'round. Here's what we're going to do."

And so they came together in a tight huddle, strategizing the way that they would save Trunks, and by extension, their family.

.

.

.

Trunks was livid. Never in his life had he honestly wanted to kill someone, but today was the exception to that rule. He slammed open the door of Capsule Corporation, daring anyone to cross his path. His little sister's meddling had gone too far this time, and he was going to let her know about it.

He'd received a frantic call from his fiancée, stating that she was incarcerated on bogus charges that his family had submitted to the police. When he'd gone to bail her out, the detective in charge had refused to let her go, no matter how much of a payoff he'd offered. His mother had something to do with that, he just knew it! He stormed into the living room, where his family plus Goten and Pan sat in stony silence. He didn't even glance his father's way, only looking at Bra.

"You," he hollered, "training room! NOW!"

"Trunks," his mother said, her tone a warning.

"No, mom, this time she's over stepped her boundaries! You wanna act like a possessive little Saiyan bitch? Fine! We'll settle this like Saiyans! Come with me!"

Bra stood, her shoulders pulled back proudly, her pert nose stuck up in the air. She ignored both her father's and Goten's growls as she padded quietly past her red faced brother. Then she spun around to address him, trying desperately to keep the shaking in her legs to a minimum.

"I'll meet you in the GR in ten minutes. Bring your A-game. I promise to make this a fight you won't forget."

The remaining family in the room stared at Trunks in horrified silence. Then Bulma stepped forward, her palms up in a gesture of peace.

"Honey, think about this. This is your sister we're talking about here. You can't just beat her up because your girlfriend turned out to be a bad egg. That's not to her fault, son, she was only trying to protect you."

Trunks bared his teeth at his mother and snarled. She stepped back, her hand going to her heart.

"Son," Vegeta barked, " I know you're angry, but you will reign in that temper when you address your mother. It's not her fault that your choice of a wife is lacking."

"Fuck you, old man!"

"Trunks, please!"

He turned to the source of the little voice, and saw Pan standing next to Bulma, her arm shielding his mother. His heart skipped a beat, and some of the rage bubbling inside him cooled, though he was still seeing red. She looked softly at him as she absently stroked the bite mark he'd left on her throat. His gaze lingered on those punctures, and suddenly all of the air went out of the room. He really wanted her to bite him back for some reason.

With a snarl, he turned on his heel and stalked out of the room. Vegeta loosed a low growl after him, but stayed where he was.

"Um, what the hell was that all about," Goten asked incredulously.

"His Saiyan instinct to protect that woman is rising to the front. Somehow, he's convinced himself that the lust he feels for her is actually love, and he thinks we're threatening that. You there, Kakarot's grandchild-"

"Pan."

"-what?"

"My name is Pan, Vegeta. I'm fixing to mate your son, so that'll kind of make me like your new daughter. You might at least call me by name." She ignored Bulma as she snorted _"yea right__"_ under her breath. Vegeta gagged.

"Dear God, Kakarot and I will be related. Are you absolutely sure you wouldn't rather mate a human male?"

She shot him a dark glare.

.

.

.

A very quick ten minutes later found the siblings facing off, both wearing the black training attire that their father favored. The others stood off to the side, save Bulma who couldn't watch her children fighting for real. Vegeta and Goten stood battle ready, prepared to step in if things got out of hand. Pan stood clinging to her uncle, biting her lip hard enough to draw blood.

"Trunks," Bra said, her voice ringing clearly around the room. " Before we start, do you remember what I told you yesterday? I'm only doing this because I love you."

He sneered, his eyes bleeding an ugly red.

"We'll just see about that when I'm through with you."

He launched himself at her full speed ahead, and was surprised when she dodged him. She came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders in a mimicry of the move Vegeta had done on her. He threw his head back and cracked her in the lip. She tasted blood, and felt the warmth of it as it rolled down her face. She could see Pan physically restraining Goten out of her peripheral vision. Afraid he'd step in too soon, she went super and picked Trunks up, slamming him into the ground and sitting on his stomach.

He reciprocated, only instead of a beautiful teal, his eyes were the color of fresh blood. He struggled underneath her and snarled. She saw that his canines had elongated, giving him a feral look. She was in trouble and she knew it; but, she was also stubborn and not willing to give up on a fight so easily. She jumped into the air, launching blast after blast of her ki at his prone body.

Suddenly, he was behind her, and she gasped as he aimed a particularly nasty punch at her ribs. The air left her body as the blow connected, but she shook it off and spun on him, landing a solid right hook to his jaw. His head snapped back, but he recovered with a kick the caught her squarely in her crotch. She once again thanked God that she wasn't male, though she knew her lady parts would be bruised for quite a while.

She took advantage of the small window of time in which his abs were exposed to complete the flip and fired a single shot into the thick muscle. He yowled and grabbed her by neck, throwing her body into the ground.

They fought for what seemed like hours, trading blow after blow until they were all but dripping in each other's blood. Bra knew she was in a bad way, but she couldn't stop without giving him his fight first. She'd promised him that much.

Flinging herself against the wall for a rebound, she charged him with every last bit of strength she had. She smirked when her head caught him in the chest, and he went down like a ton of bricks. She stood over him, panting like an old dog, ready to start crowing her victory. Then his hand reached out and he took her legs from under her. She fell to her back with an "oomph!" and squealed when he covered her body with his heavy frame. She felt fear deep in her guts when she saw the wildness in his eyes. This wasn't her Trunks anymore.

His hands came around her throat and he began to choke her. She fought and struggled until dots began to swim before her eyes. Just as her world was going black, she felt him being ripped away from her and heard Goten shout to Pan. She looked up in a daze as both men held Trunks down and Pan launched herself as well, coming to rest before him. She reached up and grabbed a fist full of his golden hair, yanking his neck down to her mouth. Her lips feathered over the junction where neck met shoulder, and she felt her own teeth morphing into fangs. Her sight bled red as she broke his skin, his warm coppery blood coating her tongue.

Trunks threw his head back, a scream ripping from his throat. It was the sweetest pain he'd ever known. He wrenched his grip from the other two, wrapping his arms tightly around Pan.

"Get back," Vegeta shouted, pushing Goten away as well.

Everyone was awed when a beautiful golden flame erupted around the two mates' bodies, little balls of ki dancing through the air like so many fireflies. Even from her position on her back, it was easily the most beautiful thing Bra had ever seen. She closed her eyes as a wave of warmth enveloped her screaming muscles, praying that everything would turn out okay.

After a few minutes, the lights died down, and the aura around Trunks and Pan had diminished to an ethereal glow. Trunks looked up as if in a daze and gathered her to his chest. Without so much as a backward glance at the others, he picked her up and walked out of the chamber, taking flight as soon as he hit fresh air.

"Where the hell are they going," Goten asked as he watched them fade into the distance.

"To fuck." Vegeta grouched as he padded over to his daughter, still laying broken on the floor.

"Aw, gross, dad," Bra said, her voice a hoarse whisper.

He knelt down and picked her up, a tiny smile curling the corner of his mouth. He cradled her closely to him as the three of them made their way to the infirmary. Bra was exhausted, and knew that she could finally give into her urge to sleep. Just before she passed out, Vegeta leaned his mouth into her ear.

"You behaved like a true Saiyan today, Bra. I'm proud of you."

.

.

.

Night had already fallen over the compound when Trunks made his way to the balcony that he shared with his sister. His sensitive nose had picked up an odd smell wafting through the normally jasmine scented air, and his curiosity had gotten the better of him. He wasn't surprised to see Bra, but was positively shocked to see the cigarette clenched between her fingers.

"I didn't know you smoked."

"I don't."

He winced, knowing he was the cause of the sudden behavior. Since he'd woken in post coital bliss, his memory had come crashing back around him. He'd been horrified at the sounds of his sister's screams in his mind, and the faint scent of her blood still on his skin after a shower. What had he done?

"Bra, I-"

"Save it, Trunks. I don't wanna hear it," she said as she flicked the cherry into the garden.

He cringed, feeling the color draining out of his bruised face. She had never held such a tone of disregard when speaking to him, and he was terrified that he may have lost her. He moved behind her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, taking great care not to agitate to cuts and bruises that he'd left on her. God, he was such an ass! He buried his nose in her hair and fought back stinging tears.

"Sis, please-"

"I said spare me." Her voice was steel as she stood rigidly beneath him. He choked out a sob, and she felt her heart rend. Then she turned in his arms and put her hands to his cheeks, wiping the silvery tears falling forward.

"You've done absolutely nothing that you need to be sorry for."

He stared down into her azure eyes, so like his own, and felt nothing but disbelief. Had he really heard that right? Then she reached up and feathered a sweet kiss over a nasty cut marring his cheek. His breath came out in a whoosh, and he felt the disbelief being replaced with sheer amazement and admiration for this little female. Nothing to be sorry for? His thumb lightly stroked the corner of her lip, wiping at a droplet of blood that had dried there.

"Why," he said thickly.

"Why what?"

"Why did you fight me? I could have killed you. Don't you know what that would have done to this family? Don't you know what that would've done to me?"

She smirked.

"Block party?"

"No, you crazy bitch," he said as he shook her. " I would've died too."

"Psh...yah, cause dad would've kicked your ass."

"I would've kicked my own ass, Bra." He cradled her face in his big hands. "Listen to me, Sis. You saved me big time today. Pan showed me the hard copies of the stuff you found on Kahna...Terra. That cunt would've sucked me dry and then tried to take off; but, you knew something was wrong. Everyone tried to tell you you were being stupid, but never gave up on me. Now I have my real mate, and that faker is rotting in a cell where she belongs." He pulled her tightly to his chest, her hair tickling his nose.

"I just don't understand why you fought for me so hard. I was treating you so badly! You should have left me to lie in the bed I made."

"Wasn't even an option, Trunks."

"But why?"

"Ugh! You stupid, stubborn, snarly male! Haven't you been listening to me at all?" She pulled his head down until their foreheads touched. "It's because I love you."

"I love you too, Bra," he said morosely.

She held him while he struggled to control his tears. After a bit, they separated, Bra leaving to go back inside.

"Wait, Sis, let me at least take you to the infirmary."

She turned aroud and gave him a sassy grin.

"Don't worry, brother, Goten went home to grab a couple of Senzu beans. He'll be back to take care of me later."

"Oh okay...wait, WHAT?"

**I have a little brother, and if some lady was trying to take him for a fool, I'd get bitchy too, ya know? Oh! And just before everyone freaks out, the girls are in their early 20's in this story. No Lolita Complex here! :) Love y'all!**

**Freya**


End file.
